1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to storage cases for recorded media and, more particularly, to a repair kit for repairing a broken storage case for recorded media. Specifically, the invention relates to a repair kit for a recorded media case having a lid and a base, the lid having a pair of ears that pivotably attach the lid onto the base, the repair kit having a pair of repair tabs, each repair tab being adherable to the lid to take the place of an ear that has been broken away from the lid.
2. Background Information
As is known and understood in the relevant art, recorded media such as videocassettes, audio cassettes, compact discs, digital video discs (DVD), as well as other recorded media, are stored in appropriately sized cases. Compact discs and DVDs are often stored in media storage cases known as a "jewel cases". Such media storage cases include a base and a lid, the lid having a pair of parallel and spaced apart ears that extend outwardly therefrom. Each ear includes a pin protruding outwardly therefrom that is axially aligned with the pin protruding from the other ear. The pins are pivotably received in correspondingly sized and axially aligned holes formed in the base at one end thereof.
When the pins are pivotably received in the holes, the ears and thus the lid are pivotably mounted on the base. While such media storage cases or "jewel cases" are effective for their intended purposes, such media storage cases have not been without limitation.
One prevalent problem with the "jewel case" is the tendency for the ears to become broken away from the lid. Such breakage can occur in any of a variety of ways such as by dropping, rough handling, etc. The loss of one or both of the ears concomitantly results in the loss of one or both of the pins, respectively, from the lid, which thus inhibits the ability of the lid to remain pivotably mounted on the base.
More specifically, the ears of the "jewel case" perform a multi-directional retention function to restrict movement of the lid to one degree of freedom with respect to the base. As is understood in the relevant art, the ears each include a substantially planar inner surface from which the pin protrudes. The inner surfaces are substantially parallel and spaced apart from one another, and the pins (as indicated hereinbefore) are axially disposed. The base is formed with a pair of parallel and spaced apart side surfaces into which the holes are formed, the holes likewise being axially disposed.
When the pins are pivotably received in the holes, the lid is pivotably mounted on the pins and thus can pivot with respect to the base. Additionally, the inner surfaces of the ears are slidingly disposed substantially flush with the side surfaces of the base. As such, the flush configuration of the inner surfaces of the ears with the side surfaces of the base prevents the lid from moving along a common imaginary axis extending through the pins with respect to the base. It can be seen, therefore, that the loss of one of the ears not only results in the loss of the pin extending from that ear but also permits the lid to move axially with respect to the base along the imaginary axis extending through the remaining pin. Such axial movement can result in the remaining pin becoming disengaged from its hole and causing the lid to become completely detached from the base. The loss of one or both ears from the lid of a "jewel case" thus substantially inhibits the functioning of the lid with respect to the base.
The lid of the media storage case is important to the function of the storage case for a number of reasons. For instance, the lid covers the base and the recorded media disposed therein, thus inhibiting the collection of dust on the recorded media. Additionally, the lid being disposed over the recorded media protects the recorded media from damage. Furthermore, the lid of a "jewel case" often carries a liner that is associated with the specific recorded media included in the "jewel case" and typically includes lyrics, credits, and other programming notes that the user often wishes to remain in close association with the specific recorded media. As such, the detachment of the lid from the base substantially impairs the function of the "jewel case". It is thus preferred to provide a repair kit that can restore a lid of a media storage case to its proper level of function despite the loss of one or both ears from the lid.
Such a repair kit preferably will allow the user to restore the function of the lid depending upon whether one or both of the ears of the lid have been lost. Additionally, such a repair kit preferably will only minimally increase the outer dimensions of the "jewel case".